A Beautiful Symphony
by tylaahrivera
Summary: A one shot Brittany story. All in Santana's POV. Does morning sex always lead to something extraordinary?


**Hi, guys!**

This is a one shot Brittana fic that I decided to write last minute. I didn't have any ideas whilst I was writing it, I just wrote and hoped that it would turn out okay. I wrote this in like 45 minutes so I apologize if it's shitty!  
It's all in Santana's POV.

**I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think :)**

Twitter; riveralovato_

I opened my eyes and glanced at the faded black digital clock that sat on the bedside table. I groaned as I saw it read, 5:27am. I rolled back across my pillow bringing the sheet with my body. Brittany was still sleeping and I couldn't help but smile at her. I traced my index finger down the middle of her spine and back up again. She was so delicate and sensitive, but she was everything I loved in a person. She was everything that I wasn't, and I sometimes got confused in the thought of wondering if I was inspired by her or if I just loved her. But every time she smiled, every time the sheet showed her half naked body, every time I looked into her eyes and every time she spoke it told me in bold that I was in love with Brittany. Love is difficult. Love is complicated. Love is warm. And if being awake at 5:27am, gazing at the beauty the broken sunlight had left on Brittany's back whilst tracing my finger up and down her spine wasn't love... Then, I figured love was a lot more complicated than I thought.

I rolled back over and fell asleep for a little bit longer before the seven o'clock alarm would ring throughout my eardrums. Before I knew it that time came quicker than I thought and I was awake once again.

I planted a soft kiss on Brittany's shoulder blade as I wrapped my arm around her back.

"Morning sleepy head." I whispered into her skin.

Brittany groaned back, her eyes softly opening and she had to blink a couple of times as if she was registering where she was.

"Morning babe." She smiled sleepily.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous and I had no idea why.

"It took me a while to fall asleep but it's all worth it when I get to wake up next to you."  
I scrunched up my nose and smirked. "Cheesy."

Brittany just sighed in response, her strands of pure blonde hair fell across her eyes and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"You're so beautiful, Brittany." I breathed, wishing I could rein the words back in as soon as they left my lips.

"Now who's being cheesy?" Brittany chuckled reaching for my hand and entwining it with hers.

"What do you want to do today? We have the whole day to be together before my parents come home from their weekend away."

"How about breakfast in bed?"

"You know I'm not a breakfast kind of person, Britt. Something about eggs or milk in the morning is just... I can't stomach it."

"Not that kind of breakfast, silly." Brittany smirked.

"Oh." I paused. "Well, you know..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence because Brittany's lips were crashing onto mine, our tongues dancing with one another and her hands touching me everywhere as if she was creating symphonies.

Brittany climbed on top of me and I was taken aback because I had never seen the blonde act so confident. I had to admit, I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I cupped my hands around her neck, pushing her lips harder into mine fathoming how crucial it was to remember this moment forever.

"Santana..." Brittany moaned.

I let my fingernails drag down her bare back feeling the automatic tightness of Brittany's lips on mine.

I rolled over and brought Brittany's body with me so I was now on top of her.

'You're feisty in the morning, San." Brittany laughed, her voice slightly cracking.

"You like it." I teased as I buried my lips into her neck.

I gently sucked on her skin, but the faint moaning noises that were leaving Brittany's mouth told me that I was being more rough than gentle. As I was kissing her neck I let my fingertips walk down Brittany's body, smoothly running over every inch of skin I could. My hand reached one of her thighs and I felt her legs slightly part.

Brittany's hands found their way to my hair and I grabbed her arms and slammed them down on the pillow behind her.

"No." I spoke softly into her ear.

"Fuck you." Brittany said, biting her lip.

My eyes found hers and I got so lost in them as I managed to feel every emotion she was feeling within the matter of half a second and it made my insides tingle with anticipation.

I sat up, still sitting on top of her as I quickly tied my hair up knowing it would lead to a distraction if I left it out.

I stared down in admiration at Brittany's naked upper body and I quickly laid on top of her again, as our bodies were quickly becoming one. I started kissing at her skin, starting from her neck until I made my way down to her chest. My tongue collapsed around her nipple as my left hand made it's way down between her legs. My lips traveled down Brittany's body and I made a stop between her hip bones. I tugged at the last bit of fabric that covered Brittany's exterior with my teeth until she was completely naked. My nose nudged her core as I breathed in her scent that was ravishing through my lungs. My tongue sank smoothly into her and Brittany's hands clenched the satin pale white sheets in her closed fists. Brittany's fruit flavored excitement dripped onto my tongue and I had never felt a sense of craving until this moment. My fingers switched roles with my tongue and Brittany let out a muffled moan. The speed I was going matched my very own heartbeat as my fingers pulsated inside of her. My pace increased as I saw how much pleasure my movements were giving Brittany, her grip on the sheets becoming tighter with every second that went by. My breathing grew heavier and heavier but I never slowed down.

"I'm so close, San." Brittany moaned through her teeth.

My heart was beating in sync with hers. Just as fast and just as beautiful. I couldn't help but realize that I could be anywhere in the world doing anything with her and I would always be happy.

A few seconds later a moan escaped Brittany's vocal chords and her body shook in release.

I crawled up Brittany's merely passed out body and kissed her.

"I.. love... you.." I told her, out of breath.

"I love you too." Brittany mumbled back.

I rolled over back onto my own pillow staring up at the chipped painted ceiling and I felt scared. My emotions were knotting up in the back of my throat and it felt like I was drowning. Brittany was the love of my life. There was no doubt about that. I've been in love with her since day one. I've always been that insecure person who hides behind insulting other people but that doesn't mean I'm killing the insecurities. It actually feels like I'm allowing them to get bigger. I feel lucky to have Brittany in my life. I feel lucky to call her mine. If I have the opportunity to make her mine for the rest of my life, why not do it?

"Hey babe? Are you awake?"

"Mmmm.." Brittany barely mumbled.

"Marry me." I said so quietly I almost wasn't speaking at all.

"What?" Brittany asked, obviously confused

"Marry me." I repeated, louder this time.

Suddenly Brittany was a lot more awake and I could feel her blue piercing eyes on me even though I wasn't staring at her.

"Santana I..."

"If you don't want to marry me, that's fine. I mean, I would totally understand." I say, finally turning towards her. "It's just... you complete me. I know that's cheesy and a bit cliche but I can't help it. I want you. I need you. You're my best friend, my soul mate and I don't think it gets any better than that. So if I had the privilege of calling you my wife, I would be the happiest women on earth. I would never be able to find an excuse to be sad again. Like I said, I understand if you don't want to marry me."

I blinked a few times. My palms were clammy and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck because I was so nervous. I knew Brittany loved me as much as I loved her but I was so afraid of her response. I hated the fact that Brittany could say anything and I would still find more reasons to fall in love her.

"I don't know what to say." Brittany sighed

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" I asked, regret sitting on my taste buds.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to marry you, Santana. I can't picture my life without you. I don't want to picture my life without you. It hurts to even think about it. If being married to you means I get to spend the rest of my life with you, then of course I want to marry you. We can be cheesy together. You're mine. I'm yours. Proudly so."

"So... Is that a yes?" I questioned, tears starting to sting my eyes

"Yes, yes, yes." Brittany exclaimed, wrapping her hands around my neck.

We kissed. It was different from every other kiss we had ever had. We kissed like we were the only two people left in the world. We kissed like we were running out of time, but we also kissed like we had all the time in the world, and that, was the most beautiful symphony Brittany had ever written for me.


End file.
